


Such Things

by Sarren



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: Rajan realising the inevitableness of Wolfgang :)





	Such Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoggledMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/gifts).



> Yuletide Treat for GoggledMonkey
> 
> Thank you so much to rosefox for an awesome SPaG

The sparkling light display of the Eiffel Tower was clearly visible from the apartment. It was one of the reasons Rajan had chosen it, despite the exorbitant asking price, despite the seller being unwilling to reduce the price when Rajan offered a cash sale. He never grew tired of the view, but he wasn’t watching the lights now. He was sitting on the balcony, sipping from a glass of beer whilst Wolfgang expounded on the merits of various European brews. 

He was watching the way Wolfgang’s blue eyes lit up with enthusiasm when the thought crossed Rajan’s mind, completely unexpectedly, that Wolfgang was a very handsome man and that it was no wonder that Kala found him irresistible. He knew, though, that it was more than that, that their connection was in the mind. "It's as if he can see my soul," Kala had explained, so seriously, so apologetically, as if it was something to be regretted instead of cherished.

It had all been so much to take in when she first explained. It would have been overwhelming enough just to find out that Kala was a more advanced species of human, without the villainous corporation hunting them down to kill them or turn them into zombies. It was no wonder that the implications of Kala's intense connection to the German member of their group took a while to sink in. 

Kala had assured Rajan that she loved him as sincerely as she loved Wolfgang and had no wish to end their marriage, gazing at him earnestly as she asked whether he could accept the presence of Wolfgang in her life, not as a lover, but as part of her soul. Both she and Wolfgang had made it clear to Rajan that their feelings for each other would not affect Kala and Rajan's relationship. How could Rajan wish his wife, the woman he loved more than his life, to be deprived of such a gift? Of course he wished that he could have been the one to share it with her, but Wolfgang was a good man, and it was plain to Rajan that he loved Kala as much as Rajan himself did.

Wolfgang was holding out yet another glass of some new beer he wanted to try, beaming at him. Wolfgang had drunk more than Rajan had, and was clearly feeling quite merry. It occurred to Rajan that he was on holiday now, more or less, that he was far from home and his life was different now. He was free in a way he never had been before. He leaned forward in his seat and reached for the bottle, but misjudged the distance and overbalanced just a little. His hand closed over Wolfgang's. 

For a moment neither of them moved. Wolfgang was staring pensively down at their hands. Then there was a flash of blue as Wolfgang looked back up at him. He licked his lips and for a moment Rajan felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn’t bring himself to take his hand away. The moment seemed to stretch on forever before Wolfgang slowly released his grip. He withdrew his hand, leaving the glass, wet with condensation, slipping in Rajan's grasp so that he had to fumble to keep hold of it.

Rajan could feel his heart beating faster from the sudden tension. Then Capheus's laugh boomed out from just inside the balcony doors, and Wolfgang straightened, already smiling again as his eyes turned toward the source of the infectious laugh. 

Rajan could breathe again. He sat back in his chair and turned to stare out at the city lights, at the glowing column of the Tower. He brought the glass to his lips, more for the distraction than a real desire to take a drink. The beer was pleasant enough, though, and he sat sipping it as he considered his reaction to the handsome European man, so different from anyone or anything he'd known before. Rajan had never felt that sort of attraction to another man. Was it his connection to Kala? Was their love for her, their connection to her, so strong that it somehow connected them to each other too? 

More likely he was overthinking what had been but a momentary aberration. They'd both been drinking. He hadn't known Wolfgang long, but he'd grown to admire the man, the fortitude it must have taken to endure what he had, the self-sacrifice and self-restraint he'd shown in not asking Kala to choose between them—because as much as Rajan believed in the depth of Kala's love for him, he could not bring himself to believe that it could compete with that of a literal soulmate.

He took another sip and realised that the bottle was empty. He hadn't even noticed he'd finished it off. He leant forward to place it on the table, only then registering that Wolfgang was now sitting back in the chair opposite, his posture relaxed, his legs comfortably splayed, his jeans tight across his thighs, his blue eyes resting on Rajan.

There was that breathless feeling again. Rajan looked back at Wolfgang, his eyebrow raised, hoping his expression conveyed only mild enquiry. Wolfgang smiled at him and tilted the bottle he was holding as if to toast him. 

There was a fresh bottle of beer in front of Rajan. It had been there a while, to judge by the amount of condensation that had formed on it. Rajan picked it up and twisted the cap off, tossing it into the litter of caps and empty bottles that had accumulated on the table over the course of the evening. He tilted the bottle towards Wolfgang in response and took a swig. Wolfgang’s eyes drifted downwards, as though watching him swallow, and then, slowly, even further, down and down, as if he was checking Rajan out. Rajan’s hand tightened on his bottle. 

“Rajan! Wolfgang! There you are.” In a swirl of some exotic new perfume and draped in gorgeous orange silk dress that managed to appear both demure and alluring, Kala was a vision of loveliness such as would inspire any man to move mountains, build empires, or create great works of art. To judge by the awed look on Wolfgang’s face as she bent to kiss him lingeringly, before her hair tumbled down to obscure both their expressions, the German agreed.

Some part of Rajan knew that he should not be able to watch his wife kiss another man with such equanimity. Marriage was sacrosanct. But Rajan had never been satisfied with tradition. It was a new world, a new century, and now, it turned out, Kala was a new kind of human. It was time to make new rules, new traditions. 

Watching his wife kiss another man, watching Kala kiss _Wolfgang_ , was stirring something in him, though. Rajan felt his breath starting to quicken again. A shiver of heat ran through him, and he crossed his legs as he felt himself start to react physically. He cleared his throat.

Kala straightened and turned to him. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed, and her hair in disarray where Wolfgang’s hand had tangled in it. She looked as she looked when she and Rajan made love in the privacy of their bedroom, ravished and ravishing. Now she looked that way for another man. “My wife, you look delectable,” Rajan said, and held out his hand to her.

The uncertain expression faded from her face to be replaced by her wonderful smile that Rajan always fancied was like the sun rising. She took his hand and slid onto his lap, bending to kiss him with the lips that only moments before had kissed another man. Rajan opened to her as she sought to deepen the kiss—just as she had with Wolfgang—and responded to her the way Wolfgang had. Heat suffused him at the thought, centering in his groin, inevitable. 

Kala clearly felt his reaction. Her smile turned wicked. She shifted so that she sat astride him and moved again, deliberately. Rajan gasped. Even in this new liberated world they were living in, this was shocking.

Wolfgang was watching them. He knew it even before his eyes darted sideways to see Wolfgang leaning forward, his eyes intent on them, the drink in his hand held loosely, forgotten. Just on the other side of the balcony doors, the party carried on; the world carried on. Rajan could hear the sounds of music and laughter, only slightly muffled. Any second now someone could decide to join them on the balcony, and they would see Kala’s arms draped over his shoulders, her face bent to his as she moved slowly, back and forth, the drape of her hair concealing her smile, concealing the way Rajan’s mouth fell open in a pant at the feel of his cock hardening against her.

Rajan wasn’t lost to all sense of decorum yet. The balcony was dark but not that dark. Someone could peer out one of the many windows and see what was going on. His hands fell to rest against Kala’s thighs and it took all his strength of will to press them against her, stopping her intoxicating slide. “My wife, what you do to me should be illegal,” he murmured against her lips. “Or possibly patented. But I would be more comfortable if we could retire to our bedroom.”

Kala sat up, shifting backwards. She did not go so far as to get up but she looked chastened, her eyes downcast, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Rajan felt a pang of regret, not just at the new distance between them. He would not have her feel ashamed of her desires, no matter where they led. He leaned up to kiss her again, deeply, holding nothing back. “Yes?” he asked, drawing back to search her eyes.

Kala slid off his lap and stood, holding out her hand. “Come, my husband,” she said. Her eyes darted towards Wolfgang. For a moment, Rajan wondered whether she would ask him if Wolfgang could join them, and he honestly could not tell whether the jolt of adrenaline that went through him at that thought was panic or excitement, or both.

But she merely pulled him to his feet and tugged him towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wolfgang sit back in his seat, lifting his drink to his lips once more as he disappeared into the shadows. Then they were making their way through Kala’s group of soulmates and family and friends—his friends too, now—and then they were alone and Kala was pulling him down on the bed. As Rajan sank into her arms he thought only of her.

Afterwards, though, with Kala asleep, her head pillowed on his chest, he stroked his fingers idly through her hair as he stared into the darkness, wondering what he would have answered had Kala asked the question.

 

Time seemed to disappear in a whirlwind of wedding arrangements and sensate business. Rajan helped as much as he could, ensuring the apartment was stocked with food and whatever else his guests needed. He kept up with his own work over email and phone, secreting himself out on the balcony chaise or, more often, in the quiet of his bedroom, sitting propped up against the pillows. It was an island of peace, away from the chaos of so many personalities in the confines of an apartment he’d never before thought of as being too small. 

He got used to the casual informality of the way the sensates treated him. It was comforting in a way; it made him feel included, even a part of them. Especially Wolfgang. He began to look forward to the way Wolfgang would slide a hand across his shoulder or his back as they passed each other, the way Wolfgang would make _falooda_ for him just the way Rajan liked it, the way Wolfgang would slide into the bedroom to escape the noise, looking sheepish, and casually collapse onto the bed and go to sleep as though he belonged there. Rajan would stare at him for too long, wondering at himself that he didn’t say anything, that he didn’t want to say anything, didn’t want tell Wolfgang to leave, to put boundaries on Wolfgang, on their relationship. 

The fourth or fifth time Wolfgang snuck in, Rajan was typing an email to his assistant. Without thinking about it, he shifted over to give Wolfgang room. He only really realised what he’d done when he became aware of a weight against his thigh and Wolfgang sighing heavily. Rajan looked up from his tablet to see Wolfgang using his thigh as a pillow. Wolfgang’s eyes were closed and he had a small smile lurking on his lips, as though he thought he was getting away with something.

Rajan shook his head, amused, and went back to studying the quarterly estimates. He was thinking about which areas they could feasibly increase their market share in when he became aware that Wolfgang had made a pleased, purring sort of sound. He looked up and only then realised that his hand had made its way over to Wolfgang’s head. He was idly running his fingertips over Wolfgang’s scalp, short blond hairs sliding through his fingers. For a moment he froze, astonished at the actions of his distracted mind, and then Wolfgang’s brow creased, his eyes still firmly closed, and he made a disgruntled noise. Rajan found himself smiling at Wolfgang’s grumpy expression, and a wave of affection unexpectedly overcame him. 

He felt an impulse to lean over and place a kiss on Wolfgang’s creased brow, just as he would have had it been Kala there. Experimentally, he dragged his fingernails over Wolfgang’s scalp once more. Wolfgang smiled and made that pleased sound again. He stretched and Rajan watched the way his feet flexed. He hadn’t noticed until then that Wolfgang was barefoot, and was caught by the irrelevant thought that the man had elegant toes. 

He firmly reminded himself that he was supposed to be working but was immediately distracted again as he realised Wolfgang’s T-shirt had ridden up, exposing an expanse of pale stomach. Late afternoon sunlight caught the line of blond hair that disappeared under his jeans. The top button was undone. Rajan’s fingers twitched with the sudden desire to follow that line and see where it led. 

He clamped down on that thought before it could go any further and turned back to his accounts. But after a few moments, he gave in to temptation and let his fingers continue caressing Wolfgang’s hair.

 

Nomi and Amanita’s wedding truly was memorable. Not just because of the location, or the dignitaries, or the fireworks, but for the energy and excitement that filled the air. Rajan didn’t consider himself a sentimental or fanciful man, but watching the joy on the faces around him, his arm slung around Wolfgang’s shoulders and Wolfgang’s around his as they jumped up and down in time with the music, he felt a sense of wonder such as he had not had since he was a child. 

Then they were all dancing, barely any space between them. Perhaps it was living in such close quarters with them for months, or that they tended to be open and uninhibited, but as he surged along with the sensates to the beat of the music, Rajan couldn’t help but be conscious of the sexual energy in the air, in the faces and the bodies of those around him. It was easy to let himself be carried along by that energy, and by the time he and Kala closed the door of their bedroom behind him, all he could think about was becoming one with the woman he loved, his beautiful wife. 

There was no hurry, though. Anticipation was a pleasure in itself. He cracked open the bottle of Champagne waiting for them and watched the bubbles form as he poured them both a glass. It felt like the fizz was echoing along his veins, under his skin; his body felt alive in a way that he’d never experienced before Kala. 

He couldn’t look away. Kala’s eyes were luminous with promise, her aura alight with anticipation. She was up to something, his wife, and Rajan found his breath coming faster as she tilted her head towards the bed encouragingly. Rajan turned to look. 

Wolfgang was reclining on the bed, shirtless. Rajan waited to feel shocked. Or surprised. Or anything he knew he should be feeling now. Instead, all he felt was a sense of inevitability. Of course they’d been heading this way all along, and some part of him, a part that he hadn’t let himself think about, had known it. It was the only way they could work, the three of them, this relationship. The fact that Kala and Wolfgang wanted this, seemed to recognise this too, eased something in him, some lingering insecurity he'd tried his hardest to ignore. They wanted this to work too. They wanted him.

For all that Rajan had never looked at another man that way before Wolfgang came along with his flirting and his caresses and his casual intimacy, his body didn’t seem to have a problem with the new dynamic. Watching Wolfgang embrace Kala, watching Wolfgang’s hands caress his wife’s body, was arousing, and it wasn’t only Kala stirring these feelings in him. He couldn’t help darting glances at Wolfgang’s face, caught by the intentness in Wolfgang’s eyes as he pleasured Kala. And when Wolfgang looked up and focussed that intent blue gaze at Rajan, Rajan was well and truly caught. 

When Wolfgang finally reached over and pulled Rajan down to join them, Rajan went eagerly, and was willingly subsumed.


End file.
